The present invention relates to a multi-function bundle for performing a multi-function connection between two assemblies one at least of which is movable with respect to the other, in particular in an industrial robot or otherwise between a tractor or towing vehicle and a trailer of a commercial road vehicle assembly. The invention is thus more particularly directed to industrial and/or relatively heavy equipment.
The present invention also relates to an industrial robot equipped therewith, more specifically an object-manipulation robot.
Industrial robots generally comprise a fixed base and a mobile tool connected to the base by a support having variable geometry and often having many degrees of freedom.
The tool is generally a sophisticated device necessitating numerous connections, which can be of various natures, electrical, fluidic, optical, etc . . . , with control or supply devices carried by the base or stationary with respect to the latter. It is known, for this purpose, to provide flexible connections grouped into a bundle. These bundles are expensive, bulky and necessitate many precautions. In particular, it is necessary that the length and disposition of the bundle are compatible with all of the possible positions and movements of the tool with respect to the base. In particular, it is necessary that the bundle should assume an acceptable curved configuration, without the formation of folds, for all of the positions of the tool. Furthermore, each line or conduit forming the bundle must be protected from damage of mechanical, chemical or other origin.
Consequently, the present-day bundles for robots are heavy and expensive.
There is known for other applications, for example from FR-A-2 697 378 and EP-A-00 80 591, conduits which are partitioned internally to form separate passages for two different fluids, or for a fluid on the one hand and electrical connections on the other hand. This type of conduit is very expensive to manufacture and necessitates very costly adaptation to be carried out for each precise case of application.
The purpose of the present invention is to propose a multi-function, compact, economic and high-performance bundle.
According to the invention, the multi-function bundle comprising a conduit for the canalisation of a fluid and at least one connecting line extending along the conduit, which conduit has an internal face delimiting the space reserved for the said fluid, is characterised in that the connecting line is installed inside said internal face.
The connecting line can have any function such as electrical, optical, canalisation of a second fluid, etc . . . depending on the application. The canalisation conduit does not have to be made in a particular way as the connecting line is preferably simply fitted inside the conduit, without occupying a specific compartment in it nor being integrated with the wall of the conduit.
This astonishingly simple arrangement provides substantial advantages. The cost of the conduit is not increased. Besides the canalisation of the fluid, the conduit also serves as a protective cover for the connecting line. The latter is therefore no longer exposed directly to external sources of damage. Furthermore, the conduit and the connecting line extending inside of it protect one another mutually against the formation of radii of curvature that are too small when the bundle is deformed.
In an advantageous version, the bundle comprises, at least at one of the ends of the canalisation conduit, a distributor end-piece procuring for the connecting line a fluid-tight transition between the inside and the outside of the canalisation conduit.
The invention is not limited to a bundle for the transmission of a single fluid and a single other medium. The connecting line can itself be a multi-function line, for example it may consist of an electric cable with several channels. There can be several connecting lines fitted in a substantially parallel manner inside the conduit. At least one of these lines can itself consist of a conduit for a second fluid.
The bundle according to the invention can also comprise a second conduit in which is fitted the previously mentioned canalisation conduit. The second conduit carries a second fluid in the annular space contained between the internal surface of the second conduit and the external surface of the previously mentioned canalisation conduit.
According to especially advantageous arrangements:
the connecting line extends without any discontinuity or connection from outside one distributor end-piece at one end of the bundle up to outside an other distributor end-piece at the other end of the bundle, through both said end-pieces and the canalisation conduit which connects them together, said end-pieces having no function of connection for the connecting line;
the connecting line is freely rotatable about its longitudinal axis within both end-pieces and within the canalisation conduit;
to this end, the connecting line is introduced into each end-piece through a rotatable sealing device and is free of any attachment with the canalisation conduit;
there may also be provided that the canalisation conduit is rotatable about its axis with respect to at least one of the end-pieces, preferably with respect to both end-pieces, thanks to a rotatable sealing device mounted between the end of the canalisation conduit and the corresponding distributor end-piece;
one of the distributor end-pieces comprises means for fluid communication between the canalisation conduit and two distinct connection conduits;
a distributor end-piece comprises sealing means which are independent from each other for the canalisation conduit, at least one connection conduit and the throughpassage for the connecting line;
means are provided for discoupling the canalisation conduit from the distributor end-piece without altering the leak-tight connection of the connection conduit with the end-piece nor the leak-tight mounting of the connection line through the end-piece, and/or for discoupling the canalisation conduit from the distributor end-piece without altering the leak-tight connection of the connection conduit with the end-piece nor the leak-tight mounting of the connecting line through the end-piece. In this specification xe2x80x9ccanalisationxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9ccanalizationxe2x80x9d are deemed interchangeable.
According to a second aspect, the invention also relates to an industrial robot comprising a base, a mobile device connected to the base by a structure having variable geometry, and a multi-function bundle extending between the base and the device, characterised in that the multi-function bundle is according to the first aspect of the invention.